


Edge of Paradise

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, During Canon, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Some Plot, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Cas started to fold the panties when a thought crossed his mind. Dean always put the panties on himself, but had he ever wanted to see Cas put them on? Would that be something that turned on Dean? For a moment, Cas unfolded Dean's panties and held them out in front of himself. He looked at them, imagined the feel of the fabric wrapped around his skin instead of Dean's.





	Edge of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleeliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleeliah/gifts).

> Now for the 6th Entry in Nickel's Story Time!
> 
> We have a return prompt submitter, Aleeliah! With a combination Prompt and Bot-Stat from the Profound Bond Server.
> 
> The original prompt:  
Cas thinks that Dean looks great in panties, and panties are so soft. He loves seeing them on Dean, who has no shame, but eventually, he starts wondering about wearing them. Maybe Dean would like that too... he's never said. So he's all flustered and shy, walking into the living room where Dean's shouting at Mario Kart, until .... well.
> 
> The bot stat:  
✅ Dean is watching Dr. Sexy.  
‼ Cas has his fingers in Dean's mouth.  
⚠ Sam has just walked in on Cas and Dean boning.
> 
> This is requested combination of those two prompts. Enjoy! 💚💙
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

It was Cas' turn to do the laundry. Somehow. Dean told him that he was the only person to get all the blood out of their clothes. But considering neither of them got hurt on a hunt in the past two weeks, that line of thought didn't matter. Cas huffed as he pulled the clothes out of the dryer and onto the table behind before moving the last load from the washer to the dryer.

Once the load was in the dryer, Cas turned around and started sorting and folding his and Dean's clothing. It was still easy, Dean preferring his denim and tee shirts and flannels, while Cas preferred his slacks and button-down shirts.

As he got through their clothes, Cas came across a pair of green satin panties.

A coy smile played upon his lips as he remembered the last time he had asked Dean to wear them for him.

Cas played with the warm fabric between his fingers. The smooth and soft material caught lightly on his calluses and he closed his eyes, picturing the way they hugged Dean's hips and ass, and barely restrained his cock. He chuckled, a low noise in the back of his throat.

Dean was always more than willing to put the panties on when he asked. There were times when Dean would put them on of his own accord, just to get Cas all riled up. Dean looked so beautiful in them, so temptuous. Dean could be compared to the forbidden fruit, and Cas was the one who willingly took the bite

Cas started to fold the panties when a thought crossed his mind. Dean always put the panties on himself, but had he ever wanted to see Cas put them on? Would that be something that turned on Dean? For a moment, Cas unfolded Dean's panties and held them out in front of himself. He looked at them, imagined the feel of the fabric wrapped around his skin instead of Dean's.

He reached to unbuckle his belt but stopped. Sure, he occasionally wore Dean's shirts, and who knew who's boxer briefs were who's anymore. But these were Dean's panties. If Cas wanted to wear panties, he was going to get his own pair.

Cas' heart sped up at the thought of getting his own pair, and he quickly finished folding up the laundry that was finished, careful to tuck Dean's panties under some other clothing. He carried their basket down the hall to their room, a plan already formulating in his brain.

Cas' opportunity came when Sam said that he was going on a supply run to Hastings.

"I'll go." He volunteered, drawing the three other pairs of eyes in the room to him.

Dean held up his finger. "You're volunteering to go on a supply run?"

"Dean's got a point. You don't like going on them, because you don't need the things we need." Sam added.

"I would like to get out of the bunker for a little bit. And this gives me the opportunity to do so, allows me to be productive, and guarantees that I will come back." Cas looked between the two brothers. "If you write me a list, you know I'll get everything on it. Even your beer, Dean."

"And nougat?"

"And your nougat, Jack." Cas crossed his arms. "I'm not asking much. Just let me make the run to Hastings, You know I'll be efficient. I won't get distracted by frivolous wants."

Unable to argue with Cas' logic, Sam quickly wrote up a list adding on Dean and Jack's wants, before giving him the keys to the truck. The drive was relaxed and peaceful, considering how nervous he was for a specific stop he was planning on making.

Cas pulled into the lot for a shop called Doctor John's. It was, as Dean would call it, a bit on the tacky side, but they had promised him that they had what he was looking for. He exited the truck and headed into the store, and was immediately greeted by an overly flirtatious saleswoman.

"Hello, and Welcome to Doctor John's. I'm Nurse Nancy, here to help fill the prescription for all your needs. What can I help you find?"

Cas hesitated. The plan had been so much easier in his mind. Now that there was someone in his personal space, he was freezing up. "I need panties."

"We can certainly help with that." Nurse Nancy winked. "What size is the missus?"

"Me. They're for me." Cas pointed to himself. "I want a few pairs for myself."

Nurse Nancy ran her eyes up and down Cas. "Don't worry, hot stuff. There's no kink-shaming here." She playfully patted his cheek. "What size do you wear?"

"I, uh. I'm..." Cas looked down. "I'm not sure. I share underwear with my partner. So whatever he wears."

"Take the jacket off and turn around." Cas shrugged off the jacket and turned around so his back was to Nurse Nancy as she asked. "Am I ok to look at your tag?"

Cas nodded, swallowing his nervousness down.

"Sorry if my hands are cold." She reached down the back of his pants. "Holy hell, Honey. All this beefcake under that jacket?"

"I've been told that my jacket often makes people think that I'm smaller than I am." Cas blushed. "Were you able to figure out my size?"

Nurse Nancy nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure we carry your size. Do you know where your partner got his from?" She gestured for Cas to follow her.

"I do not, no." Cas watched as she searched through a table of panties. "I don't want to ask him either, as it's a surprise for him."

"Gotcha. But we don't have your size. Don't see too many men built like you coming looking for panties." She looked him up and down. "Wish we did though. Your partner is a lucky guy."

"Do you know where I could find them?"

Nurse Nancy let out a sigh. "Normally, I'm supposed to have you order them through us, but I already know the boss man won't approve of that order. She pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of her pocket. "This is a fetishwear site. If you look anywhere, it'll be here."

Cas thanked the Nurse for her help and left, slightly disappointed that he didn't have his panties in hand, but encouraged that he would be able to find some online. He finished the supply run in Hastings, hitting the significant stops the brothers and Jack asked for, and headed back to the bunker. He also made a pit stop for a couple of pizzas to cover for any extra time that may have been wasted at Doctor John's.

After dinner, Cas found Sam in the library. He was working on a laptop backing up some of the Men of Letters’ files, digitalizing them as he had explained before. Sam looked up at Cas' approach and smiled. "What's up, Cas?"

"Can I use one of the spare laptops?"

"Yeah, of course. You know where we keep them." Sam gestured over to the shelf they had converted to a charging station. "Got wind of a case or something?"

Cas shook his head. "No, this is for personal use."

"Ah, want to Netflix, and Dean's hogging the TV again?"

"No, I am looking to purchase a gift."

Sam looked up and closed his laptop. "I'm sorry, you want to purchase a gift?"

"Yes." Cas grabbed a laptop and sat diagonal from Sam. "It's part of the reason why I volunteered to take the run today, but they didn't have what I wanted, so I was advised to look online." He opened it and pulled the piece of paper that Nurse Nancy had given to him and typed the website into the search bar.

"You know you can't have it sent here, right?"

Cas' bitchface rivaled Sammy's. "I was going to tell the mailman precisely where to find the bunker, Sam."

"I don't miss when you weren't sarcastic." Sam opened his laptop back up and went back to cataloging.

Cas waited for the website to load and was excited that Nurse Nancy certainly delivered. She had also been so kind as to write down Cas' size for him, and he was able to narrow down to what was available immediately for him.

"Find what you're looking for over there?" Sam inquired.

Cas looked up. "I am currently browsing. There are more options than I thought there would be."

"Need help? I'm assuming the gift is for Dean."

"No, I"m good. I've got this covered." Cas placed his hand on the top of the laptop, ready to close it should Sam try and come around to look. "Although, if I could get one of the other cards? And the address to send a package to?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Sam got up and left the library, leaving Cas to breathe out a sigh of relief.

He added three pairs of panties to his cart. A blue satin pair that he hoped matched his eyes. An inky black pair with lace sides that reminded him of his wings, and light blue shimmery panties that reminded him vaguely of grace. He shook his head and headed to the checkout page, and waited for Sam to return with the information so he could get his own panties and surprise Dean.

About a week later, Sam came and threw a package at Cas with a wink. The angel looked over the packaging, slightly nervous. It was discreet, so there was no way that Sam knew what was in there, right? It had gotten worse when Dean had tried to take the package and see what was inside. Luckily Cas had been there to slap his hands and take the box away and hide it again.

Once he got a moment to himself, Cas slipped away and tried the panties. The fit and cut of each pair felt exquisite, and he understood why Dean preferred to wear panties over the boxer briefs they wore daily. He decided to wear the blue ones to surprise Dean and pulled his pants back up and over them to hide them.

After successfully hiding the other two pairs, Cas found Sam and suggested that he take Jack with him on the supply run that he would be leaving on shortly. The list was more substantial than usual (Cas had made sure of that), and bringing Jack would be useful for any heavy lifting.

Once Sam and Jack left on their run, Cas walked through the bunker looking for Dean. His hunter was lounging on the leather sofa in the DeanCave watching another Dr. Sexy marathon. Cas quietly smirked and headed back to their room where he stripped down to only his panties.

He knew for a fact that the bunker was empty, so he slowly and quietly walked down the hall, careful to not draw Dean's attention. Cas stepped into the DeanCave and walked around the couch so he would be standing behind Dean. He stood there for a moment, watching Dean watch his show.

At the next commercial break, Dean stretched, his head falling back and allowing Cas to come into view. The surprise of his angel behind him startled him, causing him to jump and slip off of the couch.

"Sonofabitch, Cas! A bell, I'm gonna get you... a... bell?" Dean's sentence strung out as he realized what his angel was wearing in front of him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled, any nervousness that he felt out the proverbial window.

Dean's breath hitched, his eyes trailing over Cas' mostly naked form. "Hey there, Cas." He bit his lower lip. "Whatcha doing?"

"Trying something new. Do you like what you see?" Cas asked, walking a couple of steps closer.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Show me how much you like it, Dean." Cas snapped his fingers and pointed. "Kneel."

Dean scrambled to crawl over to where Cas had pointed. He kneeled, his hands on his lap, waiting for his next instructions from Cas.

"You're very responsive today. I like that a lot, Dean." Cas ran his finger through Dean's hair and tugged gently on it. "Do you like my gift to myself? It's also a gift for you if you behave."

Dean looked up at Cas. "I love your gifts Cas. Especially wrapped up all pretty like."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Cas placed a finger in Dean's mouth. "You will speak when I ask you to speak, Dean. I know you're excited." Cas squatted down in front of Dean and rubbed Dean's cock through the soft pajama pants he was wearing, "But that doesn't change the rules."

Dean nodded slightly and slowly started to suck on Cas' finger.

"You're so eager today, aren't you?" Cas slid a second finger into Dean's mouth. "Show me how much you would like my fingers to be my cock."

Dean whimpered in excitement, his tongue lapping and wrapping around Cas' fingers as he sucked on them.

"That's very good, Dean. You're doing so well." Cas' free hand gently cupped Dean's face, his thumb brushing over blushing cheeks. "You look so beautiful with something in your mouth."

Dean attempted to slide off of Cas' finger's, but Cas held him in place with this other hand. "You're not done yet. I don't think you want more than just my fingers." Dean nodded and slid his lips back and forth on Cas' fingers, adding to the sucking and licking his was already doing.

Cas gently patted Dean's cheek before sliding his fingers out. "You're so good to me, Dean. I know you know that." Cas tilted Dean's chin up with a wet finger and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Take off your shirt."

"Yes, Cas." Dean quickly pulled his teeshirt up and over his head before throwing it on the couch.

"Very nice." Cas stood up and walked around Dean, like a lion stalking his prey. "So beautiful, Dean. What would you like to earn tonight?"

Dean smiled. "Fuck me while you're wearing those panties? Please?"

"If you think you can behave well enough." Cas crossed over to the sofa and sat down. He placed a pillow on the floor. "Between my legs, Dean.

Dean crawled over, stretching his body out akin to the movements of a cat. He slid up between Cas' legs, his knees thankful for the cushion and his hands grateful for the vast amounts of skin to trace.

Cas let a small chuckle escape his lips. "Your hands on my hips, Dean." He waited until Dean behaved. "If you can make it so these extremely comfortable panties are uncomfortable before I come? I will fuck you senseless. Understood?"

"I guess I can only use my mouth, huh?" Cas nodded in confirmation to Dean's question. "Let me at it."

Cas leaned back into the sofa and spread his legs wider to give Dean better access. Dean immediately dived in, his mouth finding and sucking on Cas' cock through the satin panties. Cas let out a moan as Dean's tongue darted behind the fabric, grazing across hot skin of his cock. His head fell back against the sofa as his fingers tangled in and pulled on Dean's hair.

Dean focused on getting the fabric soaked, between his tongue and Cas' precome, hoping that would be enough to meet Cas' set condition. His cock was growing hard, and he found it hard to keep from reaching down to touch himself or from thrusting into the couch to deal with his own growing frustration.

"You're so very clever today, aren't you, Dean?" Cas pulled back on Dean's hair and made green eyes look into blue ones. "I love it when you're creative. It means you truly earn your reward. Stand up, take off your pants and underwear." Cas let go of his hair and watched appreciatively as Dean stood up and slipped off his lower garments.

"Where do you want me?"

Cas pulled his panties down under his cock and balls. "Right here." He beckoned Dean over and wait until his lover straddled him before he placed his fingers on Dean's lips again. "You know what to do."

Dean took Cas' fingers into his mouth and liberally sucked on them and lubed them up before Cas removed them. Cas placed one finger against Dean's asshole and slowly massaged it in, stretching him out. As he slid his finger in and out, Cas added a little of his magic before pushing the second finger in, helping to keep Dean from hurting as he prepped him to take his cock.

"Feel good, Dean?" Cas asked, before gently biting on his hunter's collar bone. "Do you want another, or do you want to go right for me?"

Dean whimpered and pressed his chest against Cas'. "Wanna feel you."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Cas slid his fingers out and lined himself up with Dean before slowly pulling him down onto his cock. "Tell me how it feels."

"So good." Dean buried his face in Cas' neck. "Keep going. I want to feel it all."

Cas' fingers dug deeper into Dean's hips as he slid in. "Like that, Dean?" No words came from Dean, just the feeling of a nod in the crook of his neck. "I need your words, beloved."

"It's the best, Cas." Dean placed a kiss on Cas' neck. "Can I move? Please let me move. "

Cas playfully slapped Dean's ass. "Move." Dean chuckled and started grinding himself against Cas, riding up and down on Cas' cock.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck, his fingers running through dark brown locks. He leaned forward, locking their lips together. Cas moaned into the kiss, letting go of one of Dean's hips and wrapping his hand around Dean's cock.

The two of them found a rhythm together, rocking and grinding together, Cas thrusting up as Dean slid down. They spoke to each other, pulling each other closer to orgasm, each whisper of their lover's name a devoted worship.

Dean came first, spilling over Cas' hand and onto their stomachs and chest. His orgasm pulled Cas into his, Cas wrapping his arms around Dean and holding him close.

The pair held each other, lazily kissing as they came down from their shared high. Cas and Dean stayed lost in each other blissfully unaware of their surroundings, and utterly ignorant of the sound of boots walking down the hallway.

Sam turned into the DeanCave with an exciting story he and Jack had heard on the radio possibly indicating a case a few towns over. "Hey guys, so get this..."

He froze in the doorway, a moose in the headlights look on his face. His brother and best friend were too lost in each other to notice his presence. However, Sam was too horrified of being caught, to move. It wasn't until the voice of a young Nephilim called threatening to expose him (and see more than he should see) did Sam run back the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
